Go Google It
by Silver Ling
Summary: We all know Peter loves Alice, but when he unleashes a barrage of questions on her, how does she respond? Peter x Alice


Hello and welcome again~ to my third story/songfic thing ググれカス or "Go Google It" but this time it has more dialogue! Sorry for my lack of vocabulary orz please listen to the cover done by ｸﾘｦﾀ on youtube~ it`s a really nice and funny song (▽) very heartwarming to me in a way~ I thought this song fit Peter and Alice in a creepy stalker-ish type of way, but it`s still cute! Like this song was made for this pairing!...or vice versa…..anyways enjoy~

*Disclaimer* I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice because if I did, everything would be much more "interesting" ufufu…(*´∇｀*) 

**Go Google It**

Alice sighed in frustration, "Please do not ask me why." Peter ignored her and continued on, "All of you want to know me…I think…" Alice turned around, fuming "I said PLEASE do not ask me why!" "All of you want to know me—" a loud smack was heard.

"This is the first time i`ve felt like this Alice~" "I believe it's the ONLY time you`ve felt like this." He pouted "I want to be the person closest to you!" Alice rolled her eyes, "Then you`ll need a VIP. The one you have is probably fake. If you have something to say will you just spit it out already?" Peter looked up in anticipation, "How do you feel about me?" "As if I would know, go Google it." Alice strode forward at a fast pace hoping to lose him. "What`s your e-mail?" Alice quickened her pace "Go Google it". Peter caught up with her, "Where do you live?" She started jogging, "The Clock Tower you dummy" "Oh yeah…" he mumbled. "What`s your type of man?" Alice blushed and by now was running, "Go Yahoo and Google it" Peter was right behind her, "When can we meet again?" By now she was sprinting, "Go Google it" Peter tapped her on her shoulder, "Do you eat carrots?" Alice stopped for a second "Just like Elliot huh…go Google it" Peter scrunched his face in disgust. "Don`t compare me to that wannabe germ. Speaking of germs, do you have a boyfriend?" "I`d love to tell you, but…I can`t be honest with you, it won`t do." She finally got away from him. For today anyways. 

It was morning when Alice woke up. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Peter`s face was plastered against the window…wait what? "Alice my love~ I play your voice over and over on repeat!" Clearly it was _way _too early for her to deal with his crap so early in the morning. "Please go back to work and whatever you do, DO NOT QUIT." Peter wiggled around happily, "Every time you talk, it makes you even cuter darling~" Alice buried her face in her pillow "This is not your diary! Will you go home already? You`re just being a nuisance" Peter pouted "I know you`re not _really_ thinking that—" "Right, because i`d tell you to go Google it"

Just then Peter rolled in. "What are your three sizes?" A muffled "Go Google it" came from the bed. He walked closer, "What color are your panties?" She growled ".It." Upon closer inspection, he pressed on, "Are you wearing any at all?" Alice threw everything she could get her hands on at him and seethed "Go happily Google it" Peter shrugged it off "I`ll always like you!" "W-what`s that?" "I`ll always love you!" he shouted confidently. Alice stared blankly "Again, goodbye" "That`s what I feel!" Alice kept walking "I already know that."

"Good morning Julius" she yawned. He only grunted in response. "Would you like some coffee?" he only nodded. 'He`s been so immersed his work lately, maybe i`ll get a higher score this time.'

_My feelings are swirling around_  
Like the coffee it spins  
_I can`t lie to myself forever_  
With the way he`s acting, I`ll never get a word in  
_I`ll love and hate the way you act towards me_  
It may be creepy, but you make me feel wanted  
_That much I can understand  
_Like you need me

_'Who is it that you like most of all?'_ Peter`s smiling face popped up in her head. "Agh! You really are so stupid!" as she slammed the mug down. As if on cue, Peter peeked his head from behind the kitchen door "Alice! Did you say something?" Alice whipped around holding the coffee pot as if it was a weapon. "Waah! What? No! Before you get the wrong idea, i`ll tell you that you can`t tell when my face is red…because…it`s all from eating that great tuna!" Alice chucked a frozen package of tuna at Peter`s face.

Peter peeled the package off and gave her a stern look "That's not really the truth." Alice by now was flailing around trying not to spill the coffee "Yes it is!" He smiled "You really love me~" Her brows knitted, "You`re just stupid. You don`t need to Google my feelings, because i`ll give them to you!" She shook her head "So please do not ask me why, I promise the truth so there! I want to become a sweet girl…it`s my honest feeling…" Peter jumped on her, overjoyed, "All of you really did want to know me!" She smiled softly, "You should search it with Google."


End file.
